Spiral Will
by Kronos Titan of time
Summary: Immortals exist, so here comes someone who is stronger than even the Anti-spirals, Someone with enough strength to shake the very heavens, 'So long as even one Konoha Nin exists the Will of Fire will never die out'
1. Return

**Spiral Will**

This is a work of Fan fiction. All of the original characters, organizations, techniques, summon animals and events portrayed in this fictional literature are either products of the author's imagination or are used fictionally. Though the majority of the events and most characters take place in and are a part of manga artist Kishimoto's world Naruto, and of Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann

Normal speech: I hate paperwork. I bet Minato died just to escape this.

Flashback Begins: _*******_

Flashback Ends: 

Scroll/Book/Author notes/Event/ Titles: Village Hidden in the Mist's: Bloodline Limit Purge

Demon/Summon or Fusion speech**: Finally, I am free. In your face Minato!**

Human Thinking: _'__Oh, Shit.'_

Demon/Summon or Fusion Thinking: _**'**__**Oh, Shit is right! You are royally screwed bitch!'**_

Jutsu: _Wind Style • Silent Wind [__Fūton__ • Kaze no Sairento]_

Song start-}_ {_

Song ends-}_ {_

**Chapter 1: Return**

* * *

><p>"Strength does not come from physical capacity. It comes from an indomitable will."<p>

~ _Mahatma Gandhi_

* * *

><p>'<em>How long'<em>

'_How long has it been since I've witnessed such actions of pure grit and will.'_ The figure stood hidden in a cliff shadow unseen by all around him.

'_How long has it been since I myself acted like these idiots…What was their names again? Hmm'_ the figure cupped his chin thinking; his attire consisting of a full sleeved orange shirt with two bands each on both of his sleeves, blue pants, a kunai & shuriken holster strapped to his right leg, black sandals, a green flak jacket and a black forehead protector with a symbol that is oddly like a leaf etched on it. He wore a short-sleeved long red coat over his attire, decorated by black flames-like motifs on the edges, with kanji for shinobi written on the back, and closed on the front by a thin blue rope. A Chokutō strapped behind at his waist and a Wakizashi strapped to his side.

'_Ah yes, Kamina and his otouto Simon, pilots of the Gurren Lagann gunman of the Gurren brigade.' _He smiled as he saw the two sibling's duke it out with another named Viral and his personal gunman _Enkidu_ and shook his head _'these kids are really something alright. Though I must say Genome has really let himself go if little kids are beginning to push around his forces.'_ He saw Viral's gunman be pushed back _'That and my gunmen could easily trump his any day.' _

He frowned when he saw the _Gurren Lagann_ pinned down by coming of a very familiar sight, the _Dai-Gunzan_ "_Thymilph the Crasher_." He hissed out the name in distaste and raised an eyebrow to the _Gurren Lagann'_ stand against the massive fortress gunman _'Well, well, they might be stupid but they are pretty ballsy…did he just say that he'd steal Dai-Gunzan.'_ He whistled impressed and on noticing that new players arriving in the battle, he would have jumped in to protect the helpless crew member's earlier if it weren't for that star like Gunman stepping in.

He sighed as he saw that the _Gurren Lagann_ was in need of help as it had its back to a cliff and he knew that though it was a sound plan it would take a lot more than a few drills to break through the surface and ground Thymilph, that and the fact that the ground in this area is far stronger unfortunately for them and the few minutes it would give the _Dai-Gunzan_ is all it would take for the _Gurren Lagann_ to be blown to kingdom come.

"Looks like I'll have to throw my plan out the window." He took out a tri-pronged kunai and pulled back, letting a long forgotten energy flow into it, "It's time to let the whole world know of the return of the _Nidaime Rikudō Sennin_."

He threw the kunai at impossible speeds, it struck the ground in between the _Dai-Gunzan_ and _Gurren Lagann_, everyone shielded their eyes as crimson light flooded the area.

**_ With Kamina and Simon_**

"What the hell Simon! Your plan didn't work." Taking the controls once again and preparing himself and Simon for a battle unlike any before.

"Ah! I'm Sorry Bro." Simon held his head scared.

"Hey, don't you worry Simon, you had a great plan it's just that we were unlucky that's all." Simon had tears in his eyes as he looked towards his Brother on the screen "So wipe your tears little bro, we're still gonna win this."

Simon wiped his tears and nodded "Right, Bro."

With his resolve renewed both he and Kamina looked at their opponent and as drills erupted from every corner of _Gurren Lagann_, they saw a small knife strike the ground in front of them "What the heck!..."

Both of them shielded their eyes as crimson light engulfed the entire area and as it faded a humanoid figure stood in between them and the _Dai-Gunzan_.

**_ With Dai-Gunzan_**

"My, My, I must give these savages more credit, they have more intelligence than I thought." The large figure of Thymilph noted as he saw them attempt to create a hole to literally ground his ship.

"Shames that the earth isn't so co-operative with them, All Guns target the human scum and his stolen gunman." He turned to another screen with a blonde warrior "I hope this is satisfactory with you Viral, I will be taking your prey after all."

Viral bowed "I live to serve my lord; if it is your decision then I will have to live with it. At least I will have the pleasure of witnessing their death."

"Good, Good, All Guns fire at wi…" they saw a small knife strike the ground in front of them, the beast-men had to shield their eyes as crimson light engulfed the area and as it faded a humanoid figure faced them and as the screens zoomed in on his face Thymilph paled as if looking at a ghost and gasped, "It can't be."

But as he took in his new opponent's features it became clear to him "_Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze_."

.

.

.

Yoko and the others were shocked by this new character he seemed 20 years old, lightly tan skin, 6'0" tall, lean but quite muscular, spiky Blonde hair with jaw length bangs framing either side of his face, Blue eyes with slits for pupils and 3 whisker like markings on each cheek.

They watched as the figure bent down and picked up the kunai and look towards the _Dai-Gunzan_ "It's been a long time Thymilph, General of Fire."

A large holograph-screen appeared over the giant Gunman showing the blue skinned, imposingly large, well-built, armored warrior with gorilla features and had a large Iron Hammer lean on his side "How is it you are still among the living _Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze_, I stabbed you, as distasteful as it was, through the heart, no living being could have survived such a blow."

"I've taken more debilitating injuries than that pinprick you gave me, pup, and I healed from those in a matter of days." commented the now named Naruto "Though I must thank you and Genome for attempting to end my life, you had given me the best opportunity to disappear."

"You are nothing but a coward, running away like that, Why have you revealed yourself now don't tell me you finally grew a spine after all these years." sneered Thymilph furious at the man for insulting him by terming him a pup.

"I've been living in this area for quite a while now, you are the fool to step foot in here. Now I will ask you nicely get out of my territory or should I use force." His eyes seemed to glow violet.

"What could you possibly do to stop me; you don't even have a Gunman." Thymilph and the Beast-men began laughing "I suggest that you don't make empty threats, fool! These humans are of no concern to you, now return to obscurity and I may forget our meeting altogether."

"These humans are my guests so they welcome in my territory, but you are a sore sight." Naruto looked towards the _Gurren Lagann_ and then back at Thymilph "Besides I don't need my gunman for a fight against you of all people, be gone before I make sure you don't leave here alive fat-ass!"

Thymilph' rage overtook him; his hands shook as he gripped his arm rests and he screamed out "ALL GUNS AIM AND FIRE AT THIS FOOL! I DON'T WANT EVEN A SINGLE SCRAP OF HIS CLOTHING LEFT."

As all guns of _Dai__-Gunzan _took aim, Kamina and Simon gasped and shouted "Get out of the way, man!"

He looked back at them and smiled "Sit back and watch, kiddies."

As the guns fired all he did was stretch out his arm, his palm facing the _Dai__-Gunzan_, he spoke two words that hadn't been spoken in a very, very long time "_Shinra Tensei [__Heavenly Subjugation of the Omnipresent God]_."

For a second one could see the artillery shells of the _Dai__-Gunzan_ stop in midair, and explode without even nearing their target and as Thymilph looked on in awe at that explosive display, he saw the ground overturn in front of his great gunman "Ahhh!"

Kamina and the Gurren brigade looked on in awe as the _Dai__-Gunzan _was thrown off its feet and tumbled to the ground.

Simon looked with wide-eyes as the figure blew away their opponent with power he doubted the _Gurren Lagann_ could produce no matter the amount of spirit they pour into it, "Who…What is this guy."

Through the smoke two gunmen emerged one was recognized as Viral' gunman _Enkidu_ the other was a gunman larger than Viral' "NOW LET'S SEE YOU FACE MY _BYAKOU_ IN BATTLE YOU VERMIN!"

Thymilph' gunman swung its polearm 'Alkaid Glaive' in an attempt to crush its human sized opponent, but Naruto dodged, again and again and again. "STAND STILL, YOU FILTHY COWARD!"

_Enkidu _swung itssickle like weapon, but Naruto appeared standing atop it, "For a Naked Ape your speed is quite impressive."

"Do you have an eyesight problem, clearly I have clothes on. Unless you say such words because you play for the other side of the fence." Viral snarled at Naruto's response and attempted to strike him with his weapon but Naruto disappeared in a plume of white smoke and both Thymilph and he began to search for Naruto before their sensors picked up on an alien energy signal emanating directly behind them.

They witnessed another spectacle of power as Naruto was surrounded by a pillar of reddish black energy, he began to rise into the air and the energy flowed like water forming a skeletal energy figure at first and then slowly musculature and skin began to surround the skeletal form and in quick blaze the skin flowed over the muscles and armor, weapons and spectral clothing appeared on the energy being.

All the while Naruto floated in the torso of the energy being, his eyes closed and as soon as the formation ended there his eyes opened glowing violet and he said just one word "_Susanoo [Tempestuous God of Valor]_."

Unconsciously both Viral and Thymilph took a step back seeing this imposing figure towering above them by a few feet, the spectral being was covered in black cloak, and is made up of three layers. Each layer is longer than the one above it, and the longest, lower layer is segmented, which gives the whole piece a look resembling an eagle's wings. The spectral being's face obscured by the cloak's hood but the glowing red eyes could not be unnoticed, armor covered the torso in overlapping layers and the pauldron on its right shoulder had the shape of a fox's skull, vambraces and greaves cover its arms and legs respectively and atop the right arm vambrace a plate like formation that has four holes as a firing mechanism of some sort and to top it off it even possessed the same Chokutō and Wakizashi in the same positions as Naruto's did.

"Now you see why I said I didn't need a gunman to face the likes of you Thymilph, not even your precious _Spiral King_ has any idea of the power I possess and even this is but a small fraction of it, retreat now Thymilph and you may live to see tomorrow's sunrise." His hand gripped his Chokutō and the spectral warrior he floated inside mimicked his actions "Unless you're in a hurry to see the afterlife."

Thymilph weighed his options, even Viral seemed doubtful if they would return alive from this battle, opening a com-link to the Fire General "My Lord."

"I know! This battle will be finished _Uzumaki_, Lord Genome will set his royal guard, _The Templar's_ on you; they are on a level far beyond that of even the _Four Supreme Generals_. Rest assured; I will not forget this insult." Thymilph turned and flew towards _Dai__-Gunzan_ "All Hands, Full retreat."

Viral pointed his blade towards _Gurren Lagann_ and then at Naruto "You have angered the spiral empire, now you will feel true extent of the Spiral King's wrath."

Four Senbon of blazing energy slammed the into the ground in front of Viral' _Enkidu_, Naruto's right arm pointing in that direction the specter mimicking him, the holes of the now recognized Senbon launcher glowing with energy "Some friendly advice to you, Viral, don't make threats that you can't back up."

He lowered his arm "Oh, talking about wrath, tell your _Spiral King_ he should pray that he doesn't face my own."

He flared his Killer Intent; Thymilph frozen in fear couldn't even turn around, him and beast-men just hastened their retreat. And as Naruto watched them flee a considerable distance he exhaled deeply and his power dissipated, with him crashing on the ground creating a small crater around his feet.

He just turned towards the _Gurren Lagann_ "Follow me."

Kamina and Simon who were wide mouthed at what they just witnessed, just as the Gurren Brigade, all they could do was gulp and follow this guy…person…man…being.

Hoping they might find some explanations tonight.

* * *

><p>My first Gurren Lagann X Naruto crossover, don't be too tough on me okay.<p>

Well what did you guys think about my masterpiece Susanoo, if anyone can guess from where I got the ideas for the Susanoo they get a virtual cookie

I like the series but the ending sure was a downer Nia just fading away like that and Simon wandering the earth in obscurity, {I'm gonna fix that ending}

I just got the idea cause there was talk about immortals on this anime so why not throw one who's much older than the Rinnegan rip-off Genome (Anyone notice that little feature before.)

And however I look at it I just can't see the story progressing without Kamina dying so sucks for him, that and I wanted to pair Yoko with Naruto

Naruto X Adiane X OC X OC X OC X Yoko X Jūbi X Kiyal

Adiane well I think she's smoking hot and Kiyal the youngest Black sibling well not really decided on that before, she isn't paired with anyone in the entire series and pretty much a small character. 2 OC' princesses like Nia.

Guess we have Kishimoto to thank for give Madara the eternal Sharingan and the Rinnegan works pretty well with reverse fūinjutsu theme sucking in his sorry ass and giving Naruto not just the Ten-tails but the two Dōjutsu combined to back its power up with. (Let's not forget all of his Knowledge, jutsu etc. etc.)

In my story Naruto is centuries old but not looking an age over 20, he survived the end of the Shinobi Era saw every major rise and fall of civilization and fought against the Anti-Spirals alongside Genome and the others, He literally is the last Shinobi (Except if you count some blasts from the pasts, if you know what I mean…) {Still working on it}

Review please and no flamers please.


	2. Leaf Shadow

**Spiral Will**

This is a work of Fan fiction. All of the original characters, organizations, techniques, summon animals and events portrayed in this fictional literature are either products of the author's imagination or are used fictionally. Though the majority of the events and most characters take place in and are a part of manga artist Kishimoto's world Naruto, and of Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann

Normal speech: I hate paperwork. I bet Minato died just to escape this.

Flashback Begins: _*******_

Flashback Ends:

Scroll/Book/Author notes/Event/ Titles: Village Hidden in the Mist's: Bloodline Limit Purge

Demon/Summon or Fusion speech**: Finally, I am free. In your face Minato!**

Human Thinking: _'__Oh, Shit.'_

Demon/Summon or Fusion Thinking: _**'**__**Oh, Shit is right! You are royally screwed bitch!'**_

Jutsu: _Wind Style • Silent Wind [__Fūton__ • Kaze no Sairento]_

Song start-}_ {_

Song ends-}_ {_

**Chapter 2: Leaf Shadow**

* * *

><p>"To be or not to be that is the question"<p>

~ _Shakespeare_

* * *

><p>"Kamina, why are we even following this guy… He could be leading us to a trap or worse try and kill us." Kittan Bachika commented to Kamina as they walked at least 5 feet away from the man who saved their butts and followed him through some rugged terrain in the canyons<p>

"If I wanted you dead, you'd be dead no ifs or buts about it, you all are A-rank amateurs after all." Naruto spoke surprising them that he could hear their whispers from the distance he was standing soon that turned to anger, Kamina frowned "Amateurs…? We've been fighting these guys till now and winning till now…"

"And the way you guys fight admirable while it may be, sooner or later someone will die. But I'll give you that it's gutsy claiming to steal _Dai-Gunzan." _Naruto spoke, still not looking back, he laughed lightly "Sad to say you guys have had it lucky till now, even if you guys somehow got through the _Four Supreme Generals_ then you'd have to face not only Genome himself but also his Royal Guard _The Templars_ they're a step above the Generals…a very big step, Even if you had _Gurren_ _Lagann_ on your side in a one on one battle against a _Templar_ or a _High_ _Templar_…" Naruto turned to face them his blue eyes boring into the _Gurren_ _Brigade_ "_Gurren_ _Lagann_ wouldn't even be worthy of being called scrap metal."

"How are you so sure?" Leeron Littner, he is the main mechanic of _Gurren Brigade_ and his preference was clearly for his own gender the way he leered at Naruto.

"Oh, that's easy I founded them." Naruto spoke with a nonchalant wave of his hand completely oblivious to their gawking, "I set their training standards, a system that only churns out the very best."

He laughed "Now they come after me, they sure have changed to quite a ruthless bunch, _'__If you see your allies losing, that's your chance. Don't step between them. Take the enemy down from behind. And if the enemy is so strong you can't even do that; then just watch your ally be killed. That's what it means to be Templar.'_ What a Motto they have carved out for themselves."

Everyone looked troubled by his words, Simon questioned "I don't get it if these guys are as powerful as you say, then what's the point of the Four Generals couldn't the _Templars_ do the job better."

Naruto stopped and turned to face Simon and then laughed, seeing their surprised looks he elaborated "You asked the very question the Spiral King did, I'll give you the same answer 'The _Templars_ are better yes but they are trained only for one and only one objective and that's to protect and obey the Spiral King and only the Spiral King, nothing else matters.'"

Yoko seemingly had enough and sprung out her rifle "Okay, answers now, who the hell are you and what kind of power did you use against that giant Gun-man."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the rifle now pointing squarely around his chest "Or what… you going to shoot me go right ahead, it wouldn't be the first time that's ever happened."

Seeing her hand twitch, Naruto disappeared in a blur and now stood directly in front of her, his hand gripping the rifle nozzle and pointing it towards the sky and his other hand setting the Wakizashi blade against her neck, "Be careful, I could kill you and everyone here so fast that you'd be dead before a drop of your blood hit the floor." He took a step back sheathing his blade he disappeared "Besides I did say all would be explained soon, and I'd like to explain things with a hot meal or would you rather we stop right here and have a conversation in this cold night air."

Their shock at his speed and surprise at him appearing sitting on a rock 5 feet ahead of them disappeared upon hearing about a hot meal and they shivered when a chilling wind blew, Naruto grinned "I'll take that as a No, so let's get a move on."

The rest of the journey was done in relative silence and the only sound heard was Naruto's humming; soon they came face to face with a large cliff face, Naruto bit his thumb and smeared his blood across it causing a red panel to reveal itself a robotic male voice droned "Pass code."

"012607." Naruto answered with a grin but the Gurren Brigade began sweating when multiple gun turrets trained on them nozzles glowing red, Naruto chuckled "And guests, prepare the guest quarters Jarvis." The gun turrets slipped away and the sound of metallic clicks and gears moving was heard.

"Yes sir, Welcome home sir." Large camouflaged metallic doors sank into the ground revealing a large enough gap for the gunmen to pass through; they walked in, the insides built like a hangar, with different kinds of gunmen lying around, many under construction.

Soon they crossed a Large red gate, surprisingly had beast-men guards, they looked like humans but with catlike features, they put the Gurren Brigade on edge but they bowed to the blonde haired guy, "Welcome back Naruto-sama."

"Evening guys, say have you seen where the kid is and the rest of the guys." Naruto spoke waving away their formalities, the beast-men with a bandage across his face answered scratching the back of his neck, "Apologies sir, we couldn't grab him before he pranked again, he's probably south end with his friends, the rest were seen within the Hokage tower."

"Thanks, what did he do now anyway?" Naruto turned to look inside the village, this time the other beast man with spiky black hair spoke up, "He cleaned the Hyūga compound, sir."

"Cleaned it?"

"Giant Water balloons, ANBU believe…Zetsu-sama helped him."

"…" Naruto just stared before bursting out in laughter, the beast-men didn't seem perturbed by this, as if this was a common occurrence the Gurren Brigade finally drew attention, one guard smiled "Don't mind Naruto-sama, this is quite normal." He extended a hand smiling to Kamina, "Welcome to Konohagakure, it's not always that we've had these many visitors to the village; I hope you have a pleasant stay."

"What's Konohagakure and why aren't you trying to kill us, we're humans." As Naruto was receiving the full details of the incident from the spiky haired beast-man, the bandaged beast-man continued "Konohagakure means 'Hidden Leaf Village' and you're saying I should kill you because you're human." The beast-man blanched when the many of the Gurren Brigade nodded, "My Dad's human so forgive me for not attempting to end your life."

Naruto nodded at the guards and walked away Humans in tow, "You'll see…" looking back seeing their looks in awe of their surroundings and the citizens who were beast-man and human waving at them or greeting them or addressing Naruto as 'Naruto-sama' or 'Lord Hokage', "that here the difference of beast-man and human is non-existent. The citizens have lived in relative peace and happiness untouched by Genome's madness."

Kamina and the others were awestruck by the well built village, it was huge and the sunlight filtered in from the open sky, Leeron checked his instruments and questioned "How are you getting sunlight? My instruments are reading we are still underground."

"A cloaking field creates the illusion both visual and instrument as well." Leeron nodded accepting that answer, seeing that they were headed towards a gigantic ball shaped building with a symbol etched in red, a large cliff face overlooking this tower revealed six faces etched in stone, 4 men, 1 woman and 1 man in that order.

They jumped as a large explosion echoed in the distance, pink smoke rising in that direction, a loud 'Sorry, My Bad!' was heard. Naruto's eyebrow twitched, "What the Hell was that snake doing, he better not have put a scratch on my babies. I swear he's as bad as the Jashinist."

.

.

Currently the Gurren Brigade sat at a large table with an elaborate spread of food, dishes they've never even seen or heard of before, and they waited for their host's signal. Naruto smiled "Please help yourselves, I…"

Naruto narrowly dodged a kick the head by a scarf wearing 7 year old kid, and countered by grabbing the boy's ankle and throwing him through a door, "*cough* *cough* I'll get you yet, Naruto Onii-san. It was a lucky shot that's all."

"Lucky your neck isn't snapped, brat." Spoke a fierce feminine voice, the owner of the voice walking through the rubble.

"Guren-chan…" Naruto started with a smile only for a fist to meet his face. The men present couldn't help but admire her beauty, red lipstick, had fair skin, dark eyes and light blue hair which she kept in a spiky ponytail with long strands of hair framing her face. Her outfit consisted of a green dress with a long left sleeve and a short right one, with a jade-green sash and red calf length shorts, light purple wrist bands and navy blue sandals.

"Don't you Guren-chan me! Where were you for so long? What happened to keeping a low profile? No…You just had to be a hero and save their pathetic asses." She scolded Naruto who simply got up showing no signs of a punch ever hitting him, he glared at her "Well, what would you have me do? I couldn't just let them die; besides it's time to face Genome anyway and you know it. It's just convenient that these kids happened to be present when I revealed myself to _Thymilph._"

Guren just growled and sat down, Naruto just leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek "You're just angry cause I left without telling anyone."

Kittan waved a piece of meat at Guren "Hey who're you calling pathetic!"

"Ku Ku-ku, I believe she referred to you all… _Gurren_ _Brigade_ was it. Hmm, care to tell the actual reason you stepped in and faced _Dai-Gunzan_, Naruto-kun." said a man walking in with two others close behind him, "Ignoring the fact that it was the right time to reveal ourselves." He had amber eyes with slits in his pupils and purple markings around his eyes and circular glasses, has silver-grey hair, he wears a wine-colored cloak with two bright red, white and yellow markings similar to eyes on the hood, a snake tail which comes out from the back of the cloak. He has scales on his face and arms, and, presumably, the rest of his body.

The man behind truly surprised the Gurren Brigade, they've seen Beast-men but this was the first time they've ever seen a Plant-man; this being had short green hair , yellow eyes, and that his body has two different colored halves. His left side is completely white and the right side black with small white dots along his body. His most noticeable feature is the two large Venus fly-trap like extensions that envelop his head and upper body, giving him a plant-like appearance. He wore a large green cloak.

The third figure had long slicked back silver hair tied in a ponytail, purple eyes, his shirt was unbuttoned and had plain black pants. His unbuttoned shirt gave everyone a clear view of his many scars and an amulet, the man seemingly uninterested in the Brigade just nodded to Naruto and engrossed himself in his food.

"It's because of those two." Naruto pointed at Simon and Kamina, "Those two reminded me of myself and they actually mastered the Drill system."

"You mean the system you and I created, a kid and a wannabe Samurai mastered it." Kabuto gazed at the two, eyebrow raised "Impressive, tell me who pilots the _Lagann_."

Simon raised his hand, Kabuto nodded "Not many could pilot the Lagann to the extent you can, I hope to see the extent of your capabilities soon."

"Kid's like you Naruto…" The plant like being spoke, but everyone was surprised when they heard another voice interject _"Yes let's hope he isn't that much of a knucklehead like you were in your childhood."_

"Shut up Zetsu! I seem to recall that it was my Knuckleheadedness that helped defeat _Akatsuki_." Everyone sweat dropped at Naruto's wording, Zetsu's black half deadpanned _"That isn't even a real word, you nincompoop."_ The white half spoke up "I think moron would be better understood by our esteemed leader."

Kamina just growled and slammed his hands on the table "Alright enough, who are you people? I appreciate your help back there and I've been patient you know for me…" he points to himself to accentuate his point "But could you please explain what the hell's going on."

The silver haired purple-eyed man laughed and sneered at him "We don't owe anyone any explanations. Least of all to half assed kids who don't even know the consequences of what they're getting themselves in."

"What'd you mean?" Kittan questioned, and the man turned to him "If you knew the truth about why Genome commits such atrocities…"

"HIDAN!" Naruto roared in anger his killer intent saturated the air for but a brief moment, it was more than enough for the adults including Simon of _Gurren Brigade_ to truly fear Naruto.

Kamina, Kittan are two of the most hardheaded of the group and though they'd never admit it by word but they truly were afraid despite their scoffs and indifference, they couldn't stop their hands from shaking.

Naruto explained "We are not going to give you any excuses for Genome, if you ever find out why he's doing what he's doing then you can give your judgments but at the end of the day it's clear that he has to be stopped."

Kamina nodded, along with many others but Yoko spoke up "Are you asking for an alliance? But by the sounds of it you guys know _Genome_ far better than us and for quite a while so I ask why you've decided to stop him now why didn't you take him out before you certainly seem capable. Why are you fighting now?"

Naruto chuckled "True we could've taken out Genome long ago and saved the rest of Humanity the trouble but let me answer your question with another question; why has Humanity taken this long to fight back? Why does it require a Lagann pilot to stir their spirits into an uprising? A child at that…"

Finding no answer Naruto continued "Sure let's shield humanity and make sure it doesn't ever grow a backbone."

"Who do you think you are!" Kamina shouted unsheathing his blade in response to Naruto's words, it hurt to know that so many deaths could've been avoided but it hurt even more knowing that he was probably right.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and in a swift movement the five stood weapons at the ready, Hidan had a large crimson Tri-Blade scythe, Guren' left arm changed into some form of cannon with crystals glowing around it, Kabuto revealed a long sword with a serpentine hilt and cross guard, Zetsu's arms glowed green as plants sprouted forth and Naruto stood ready with his Chokutō in reverse hold and he stated in a monotone voice,

"We are the one's time has forgotten, the one's death has forsaken…We are _Kage_ _(Shadows)_."

* * *

><p>Yo here's the much awaited second chapter, of course this chapter is part 1 and the next chapter is part 2. (No they're not gonna fight, Gurren Brigade would be destroyed if they did)<p>

I hope I've made it satisfactory. Yeah I've brought back Guren, how she survived will be explained in a different chapter but you can see she's been through some stuff.

Now many will think that Naruto brought back Konoha, this is the same Konoha only difference is that it's filled with both Beast men and humans. Why he did it will also be explained later.

Kabuto, Zetsu, Hidan, Guren and Naruto are _Kage_, I was thinking up a name for their group of immortals but came up short till I realized that I didn't need some fancy name and a simple would have sufficed.

Naruto's attitude well, remember he's old so there's bound to be some changes, but there is the same blonde in there as I've written.

Naruto X Adiane X Guren X OC X OC X Yoko X Jūbi X Kiyal

A reviewer told me to try and limit OC pairing, I've got to thank him cause of his review I thought up the idea to bring in Guren.

So thank you Eion1231

And thank you everyone else for your supportive reviews and adding my fic, please read and review my other fics as well.

Review People!


End file.
